joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Captin Chaiq
Summary Captin Chaiq is a MLG Feme character made by a user, MLG Giraffe. He's a poorly drawn character that look so weird, but it's just shown to be masterpiece. He has a friend with The Dank Avocado, also he has no known origin however he exist until on the universe, there he met Nario and Wuigi to joined the MLG Feme team. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A, likely Low 2-C | 2-A | At least 2-A Name: Captin Chaiq Age: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: MLG Femes Classification: Humanoid, "One of the masterpiece" Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Humanoid Physiology, Genius Intelligence Self-Sustenance (Types 1), Martial Artist (Was expert in hand-to-hand combat.), Supernatural Combat, Flight, Combination Attacks, Teleportation, 4th Wall Awareness (Can across to break the screen through view anything.), Body Manipulation (Can enough increased his body to be buff.), Body Control, Invulerability (As the power of masterpiece.), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and possibly 8), Megaton Punch, Megaton Kick, Power Fists, Reactive Power Level, Transformation, Duplication (Can create immediately up to 1000 clones of himself.), Power Mimicry (Can mimic after saw attacks techniques.), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Aura, Power Nullification, Statistics Amplification (Via Dank Boost.), Energy Amplification (Increase his engerys.), Enhanced Senses, Explosion Manipulation, Explosion Inducement, Dimensional Travel (Via Dank Wrapzer.) Attack Potency: Universe Level (Can just fought on par with The Dank Avocado and B-litz Bradz on matches. Claimed to be superior to B-litz Bradz.), likely Universal+ Level (Capable of wipe out entire universes by just mere punch.) | Multiverse+ Level (Fought on par with Armondew 9000 in a match.) | At least Multiverse+ Level (Is stronger than before.) Speed: MFTL+ (Can kept up with The Dank Avocado and B-litz Bradz.) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class Z (Can hold a planet.) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal, likely Universal+ | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+ Durability: Universe Level, likely Universal+ Level | Multiverse+ Level | At least Multiverse+ Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Planetary with abilities and projectiles, Low Multiversal with Dank Wrapzer Standard Equipment: The Wooden Sword, and Dank Wrapzer. Intelligence: Genius (Shown to has a combat wise IQ.) Weaknesses: Couldn't be masterpiece at all times cause it's problem about his only flaw is that if his opponents hits him with their willpower who can break his dank technique which he could signifying decreased his power with ease. Key: Base | Dankton Chaiq | The Power of Masterpiece Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Maniac Blast Rush': Can punches with huge fist extreme immeasurably fast to harm opponents. *'Dank Burst': Power of Dank Punch, this power is immeasurably huge to shoot opponents. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Humanoid Category:Geniuses Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Femes Category:Unknown Age Category:Masterpieces Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Body Manipulation Category:Body Control Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users